


I Need You To Stay

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>I have killed a man and all I know </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Is I am on the run and go </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> based on smollerei's animation "Run and Go"  
> https://youtu.be/QaFG1VEnra4

He opens his eyes to a body on the floor, blood slowly pooling at his feet. His hands shake as he lifts them, finding blood all along his right arm, a knife still in his shaking hand.

His eyes are wide and unseeing, the blood around the body slowly inching outward, stopping at his feet. Red and blue lights flash from behind, reflected in the blood at his feet, the blade in his hand. He doesn't hear it when the officer steps out, yelling for him to drop the weapon, to put his hands behind his head as he points a gun straight at his back.

The feed distorts again, going black again before cutting back to the video feed, watching as he runs in an arc at the officer, plunging the knife deep in his chest. He tries to stop, to fight against whatever is making him do this, but he doesn't stop until the officer is on the floor too, the static in his ears and random blocks and glitches in his vision disappearing just as suddenly as they'd come, leaving him with two dead men bleeding in the street, hands shaking and bloody.

He stares, shaking and terrified at the blood on his hands before bringing his arms up to shield his face, disappearing in a flash of lights and colors.

He's back at Jack's apartment in a millisecond, heart rate too fast, mind filled with a loop of the actions he didn't remember doing, the men dead at his feet that he never wanted to kill. He doesn't realize he's falling until everything starts going black, Jack's voice muffled as he calls his name.

The feed goes black as he passes out, hitting the ground hard with Jack still screaming his name.

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics from "The Run and Go" by Twenty One Pilots


End file.
